


Wanting

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [46]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Blowjobs, Erik has Issues, F/M, Internalized Homophobia (brief), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shapeshifting, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted you, Magneto. I still want you." Her blue scales shifted, throwing on her blond disguise. "Would you prefer me like this?" Erik shook his head, about to protest, when she changed again.</p><p>"Or perhaps like this?" said that infuriatingly familiar British accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

"Don't you love me?" Erik ground his teeth as he saw Mystique, blue, naked on his bed.

"Not tonight, Mystique. I'm tired." It wasn't a lie. It turned out that building the Mutant Brotherhood was a more overwhelming task than he had anticipated. Of course, he had anticipated building it with a friend by his side, but- no, that was over.

"You don't, not really. Not like him." Erik froze.

"Him?" he said.

"Don't play dumb." Mystique rose, and Erik instinctively took a step backwards. "You barely glance at me, even when I'm like this, ready, waiting. But one word from  _him,_ and-"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about," Erik said, his mouth dry. Mystique gave a bitter smile.

"I wanted you, Magneto. I still want you." Her blue scales shifted, throwing on her blond disguise. "Would you prefer me like this?" Erik shook his head, about to protest, when she changed again.

"Or perhaps like this?" said that infuriatingly familiar British accent.

"Mystique, this isn't funny," Erik forced out. The figure in front of him gave a charming smirk as he came closer, closer, just close enough to touch, crowding Erik against the bedroom wall.

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Charles said. "No, no need to protest; I've seen everything about you."

"Raven, stop." Charles leaned into him, pinning him to the wall. Erik shuddered as Charles' thigh pressed against his erection.

"Mmm, yes, I feel you getting hard now. It makes you ashamed, doesn't it, wanting me so badly. You're so sure that someone like me could never be a homosexual." Charles sucked at his neck, and Erik moaned.

"Charles."

"Well, you're wrong. I could love you, Erik. I could make you feel so good if you'd just let me." Charles' hands were in his hair, holding him against the wall as the other man nipped and sucked up his neck and across his jawline. "So let me."

"Charles, please..."

"Tell me what you want, darling."

"I want- I want-" Erik sunk to his knees and pressed his lips against the outline of Charles' cock. Charles' hands curled in his hair.

"Do you want to suck me off, darling, is that it?" Erik nodded, nose brushing against the dark material of Charles' slacks. One of Charles' hands left his hair, reaching down to unzip and bring out his cock. "How would you like it, darling? Would you like me to be sweet and gentle with you? Or should I fuck your mouth like the slut you are?" Erik felt his breath catch.

"Anything," he said. Charles' sure hands guided him forward, fitting Erik's mouth around his cock as though it belonged there, as though it had always belonged there. Erik hollowed his cheeks experimentally, and Charles gasped, hands tightening in his hair. Encouraged, Erik continued to suck, taking Charles deeper until he gagged, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop.

"God, yes, Erik," Charles moaned, and then he came, hot and thick at the back of Erik's throat. Erik swallowed a few times, and then he let Charles' rapidly softening cock free of his mouth.

"Please, Charles, please," Erik begged. Now that he wasn't distracted by Charles' cock in his mouth, his own arousal was rapidly becoming unbearable. Charles apprised him, unflustered even in the wake of the blowjob.

"Erik," Charles said, kneeling in front of him so that he could press a hand over the bulge of Erik's erection. A few quick strokes and Erik was finished, coming in his pants like a teenager.

"Well," Mystique said, "so much for not being in love with Charles." Erik stared at her, trembling. "Be sure to tell me if you're ever looking for a round two."


End file.
